A Cold Winter's Attraction
by sparrowlion
Summary: Hermione attends the Winter Ball with a purpose- asking Professor Snape to dance. Having never expressed her feelings for him, she's unsure how he'll react.
1. Chapter 1: The Winter Ball

**Chapter 1: The Winter Ball**

The Great Hall was decorated ornately, with mistletoe, snowflakes, evergreens, illusions of snowfall, and snowmen that danced across the floor between the students. Hermione stepped into the room gracefully, in awe of the winter wonderland that had been created around her. Her hair tied back into a thick braid and clad in a velvety green dress, she smiled at herself. She knew tonight would be the night. Eyes darting around, she wove and darted through the throngs of people. Searching for one face. His face.

And there he was, standing in the corner. Arms crossed, a scowl on his face, he leaned against the wall as he scanned the room lazily, obviously not having attended the Winter Ball by choice. Hermione smiled to herself as she danced over to him, pausing as she neared him. Was this such a good idea after all? Probably not. Was she going to do it anyway? Of course. I promised myself I would. I've been avoiding this too long. She stepped forward warily, a nervous smile accompanying her as she went.

Then she was there, in front of him. As she looked up into his eyes… His eyes. They were so much more beautiful up close. As she looked up into the eyes of Professor Severus Snape, she blushed and trembled as she took a moment to reassure herself again. He looked down at her, one eyebrow cocked.

"Hello, Professor."

"Miss Granger."

"How's your night been?" At this, he snorted. As if it weren't obvious how much he disliked having to be here. She continued, "I do love the snowmen." She gestured to the pudgy snowpeople that wandered the room. He sniffed loudly. Hermione's resolve began to fail. No. I promised myself. I'm already here. I'm doing it. I'm going to ask.

Hermione stood up as straight as she could and smiled widely. "Would you like a dance, Professor?"

Professor Snape was in shock. Not once had he had been asked to dance at one of these events, with the sole exception of Minerva McGonagall, who obviously had felt bad for his having to attend. And especially, he had never been asked by a student. His thoughts raced as he tried to come up with a reason she may have asked him. The princess of Gryffindor, asking the greasy bat of the dungeons to dance? It must be a prank. How dare she?

Snape growled. "I suggest you find someone else to bother, or perhaps go snog Weasley. I imagine even something as vile as that would be a better use of your time."

Hermione frowned, disappointed. "If I thought there was a better use for my time, I wouldn't have asked. Professor Snape, will you dance with me?" This time she extended her hand toward him.

Snape eyed her hand warily before glancing up and making eye contact with Minerva, who was suddenly standing just a bit behind Hermione and looking a bit too happy. Oh, no. Here we go. Minerva grinned at him, grinned at Hermione, winked at him, and nodded vigorously before giving him a pointed look that obviously meant that his hands were tied. Professor Snape was about to dance with Miss Hermione Granger.

Defeated, Snape stepped forward and offered his arm to Hermione. Silently, dress and robes sweeping behind them, they stepped onto the dance floor. Hermione turned towards him, and suddenly immense anxiety flooded through her. What if I mess up? What if I step on his foot and hurt him and he hates me forever? Oh, stop being ridiculous Hermione, this is what you want. Stay calm, and show him why he should want you. You want him rather a lot, after all. Calm down. She breathed slowly as Snape begrudgingly wrapped his arms around her, and in his arms her nervousness melted away. She stepped closer, placing her hands on his chest. Gods, his chest is firm. If only he wasn't wearing so much clothing. And then she blushed cherry red. I'm in the arms of my teacher and I'm thinking about undressing him. Get it together, Hermione! Clenching her teeth, she forced herself to think about anything other than the man she was so close to, but it was too late. He had noticed her blush.

"Something on your mind, Miss Granger?"

"N-no Professor. I was just thinking about…" He looked at her interestedly.

"About?"

"Nothing." She blushed again.

"I see."

She sighed, disappointed in her own answers. Why does he make me so nervous?

At the same time, Snape was lost in his own thoughts. Why did she seem so comfortable in his arms? Touching him? The greasy bat of the dungeons was holding Hermione Granger and she seemed comfortable with it. His eyebrows furrowed. And that blush… what could that mean? As the dance went on, Professor Snape came to realize that he, too was enjoying this. This is wrong. I'm dancing with a student and I'm enjoying this. At that moment, Minerva passed by again, looking smug. Snape thought for a moment. If Minerva is pleased by this dance, perhaps there isn't so much wrong with this…

And then her head was on his chest. What's happening? Why does this feel so good? Why does this feel so right? This can't be right. Snape stood straight and gently pushed Hermione away.

"Good night, Miss Granger," he said. With a billow of black fabric, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Clock Tower

**Chapter 2: The Clock Tower**

Severus Snape stood alone in the clock tower, thoughts racing. What had just happened? So many things didn't make sense. Hermione Granger asked me to dance, and I said yes. I enjoyed it. She enjoyed it. What is happening? At the same time, Hermione Granger stood alone, shocked at the professor's sudden departure. What happened? I saw that smile cross his face before he frowned. I know he didn't hate that dance as much as he let on...

Hermione set off after Snape, determined not to let this night go to waste. I started this, and I'm going to finish it. After all, what's the worst that can happen? I'm 18, I graduate at the end of this year. All he can do is ignore me for a few months… not that that wouldn't be hell though. She grimaced at that thought. Hurrying on, she saw a dark streak turn the corner, and sped up after it. Up the stairs, around another corner, up more stairs, and it stopped. Severus Snape stood on the edge of the clock tower, looking down over the lake. Hermione took a step forward, then stopped. What if he gets angry? Her resolve shook momentarily. No. I'm doing this.

"Professor." He glanced at her, then turned away.

"Granger. What do you want?"

"Why did you leave?"

"As if I need a reason to stop dancing with you, Miss Granger."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" No, this isn't going well, she thought. We're not supposed to be getting angry. I'm annoying him already, aren't I?

"Whatever you want it to mean." No, that's not what I meant to say, he thought. I'm not angry, just confused. What must she be thinking? And why do I care? It was at that moment that Professor Severus Snape realized just how much he did care. Since when do I care about Hermione Granger? Since when do I care what she thinks of me, or what she's feeling? I'm letting myself slip. But… she's so beautiful in the moonlight…

Snape noticed he'd been staring at her and thanked the gods that she wasn't a Legilimens. A Legilimens. Yes! He looked into her eyes and whispered the word, and suddenly he was in her mind.

This is all wrong. I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to… what did I want? Was I going to tell him I love him? What a stupid idea. He'll never love me back. Snape looked on as tears began to fill her eyes. He'll never love me back. What am I thinking? He pulled out of her mind as quickly as he entered, taken aback. Love? She loves me? Hermione began to turn away, hurt by her own thoughts, and his apparent indifference. Instinctively, he reached out and caught her by the hand. Shocked by his own action, he stared at her open-mouthed, and he stared back. Suddenly, she was close to him. Very close. And…

Their lips touched.

She pressed herself against him, arms wrapped around his neck as she held him close. She shook as she realized what she'd done, and that he wasn't moving. Until he did move. He closed the distance, wrapping his own arms around her and holding her close. He pressed harder against her lips, never wanting to let go. Then he realized what was happening. Tearing away from her, he took several steps back, panting. He looked at the ground, feeling far too good to scowl, but far too guilty to smile. Hermione looked up at him.

"Severus?" He'd never heard her use his first name before. It surprised him enough for him to look up to see her stepping closer again, smiling widely. He said nothing.

"I love you, Severus." He closed his eyes, and before thinking, he spoke.

"I know." And for the first time, as far as she knew, he truly smiled.


End file.
